Leah's story
by Tsuki no Talia
Summary: "How could you?" I screeched at Sam and Emily."Leah you don't understand-" Sam started. "What don't I understand! Tell me." My eyes blurred with tears."Leah- I imprinted on Emily." A short fic about Leah's struggle when Sam imprints on Emily. One shot.


**Leah's Story**

_-Three months earlier-_

"I love you Leah," Sam said squeezing my hand.

"I know," I grinned at him. We were walking towards a Lapush beach.

"I could never leave you," He continued.

I bumped my shoulder into his, "Don't get all sappy on me," I teased.

"And why not?" He asked, his face was suddenly inches from mine.

"Because," My breath hitched. "..I said so,"

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, "My Leah.." He shook his head lightly.

I took off my sandals and let the warm sand sink in between my toes.

"How's your dad?" Sam asked, he took of his shoes as well.

"He's good, He's getting old." I laughed lightly thinking of my father's graying beard.

"That's good," Sam nodded. He reached over and tucked a piece of my long dark hair behind my ear.

"Yo Sam!" An annoying voice called out. I looked at the approaching figure and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Seth," Sam said, they did one of those guy handshakes. "What's up?"

"Nothin'" Seth plopped down in the sand next to me "Just looking for Leah."

"Ah," Sam said.

"Well you found me," I snapped "You can leave now,"

"Alright Alright," Seth held his hands up in mock surrender "I know when I'm not welcome."

"Bye Seth," I said dryly.

"Seeya sis, oh and dad wants you home by eleven."

I sighed from annoyance and yelled "Okay!"

"He loves you, ya know." Sam said.

"Who?" I titled my head to look at him.

"Seth!" He chuckled. "He looks up to you and cares."

"I know," I smiled softly, even though he annoys the hell out of me, I still love 'em.

A gust of cold wind blew, I shivered.

"Come here," Sam said lowly. I sat next to him and he wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Sam," I said I leaned my head against is warm chest.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so hot all of a sudden?"

Sam cracked a smile, "Well I always thought that I was pretty good looking...I guess I got my looks from-"

I laughed loudly cutting him off, "I didn't mean your looks silly, I meant your body temperature."

"Oh." was all he said. He didn't answer my question he just got a strange look on his face.

"Leah, do you love me?" Sam asked abruptly he turned to face me and stared into my eyes.

"Of course!" I said squeezing his hand. "Why would you think otherwise?"

He ignored my question, "You would love me unconditionally?"

He paused so I nodded.

"Even if I was some strange mutant, or half creature?" He asked.

"Sam," I placed my hands on either side of his face "I'll love you for whatever you are forever. No matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Sam exhaled. "I'm going to tell you something, and you can't tell a soul."

My eyes widened, but I nodded. "I, Leah Clearwater swear not to tell anyone what I am about to hear."

"Okay good," Sam said "You know the Quiluete legends?"

"Yea," I chuckled "Who doesn't?"

"Well you know about the stories about the elders and the wolves?"

I tilted my head and tried to remember, "Oh, yeah." I frowned "Where are you going with this?"

Sam took a deep breath, "They're true, all of the legends are true."

I gaped at him, "So you're saying that...you're a werewolf?"

He nodded, he was obviously waiting for my reaction.

I laughed and laughed and laughed. I expected him to laugh with me but all I got was a stony expression "Why..aren't you laughing?"I stopped giggling. "You're...serious?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Show me," I demanded.

"Leah-"

"Sam, I'm serious. I want to see."

After that Sam didn't argue, he took my hand and led me towards the forest.

Once we were hidden in the vast trees Sam started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I called.

Sam turned red, "Er...I can't phase into a wolf with clothes on...they'll be ripped up."

I giggled, "Oh...well continue."

I sat on the ground and waited for Sam to come back, I jumped when I felt something nudge my back.

"ACK!" I looked at the large animal, it was a huge wolf. It was black with brown eyes.

It let out a playful bark, which I assumed was a laugh.

"Sam..?" I asked cautiously.

It's giant nose nudge my arm, it nodded it's head up and down.

"I take that as a yes." I stated.

I ran my hands though his soft fur and smiled, "You're a beautiful wolf."

Sam licked me.

"Eww gross!" I stumbled back and laughed. I threw my arms around his big warm body.

Sam jerked his head and ran back into the forest, I waited patiently for him to come back.

He came back in human form and sat next to me, "I have a feeling that you like me better as a wolf." He stated.

"Nah," I shrugged "Then I can't do this." I kissed him on the lips.

_-One month later-_

"So an imprint is your soul mate?" I asked curiously.

Sam was explaining to me things about wolves, he explained everything. Including why they existed today; bloodsuckers. The Cullens.

Sam nodded.

"And I'm not yours?" I continued.

He nodded, but seeing the look on my face he said, "But they're rare. They hardly _ever_ happen. I don't think I'll ever imprint. I don't want to, 'Cause I have you."

I grinned and moved a bit closer to him. "So, are there any other wolves."

Sam nodded, "Yea right now there are three others now. Jared, Paul and Embry. I think Jacob Black will change next."

"Oh wow, I never knew." I said thinking about these kids that I've known forever.

"Do they know that I know?" I asked.

"Yea," Sam replied.

"Yo Sam!" Paul ran up to him. "Hey Leah."

"What's up?"

"Two things: Jake just started to change and Jared caught the sent of a Leech."

Sam swore "Send Embry to check on Jake, we'll go deal with the leech."

"Seeya Leah," He kissed me on the forehead and ran off.

-Two weeks later-

"Did you find the leech yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Sam sighed and clenched his fists.

"It's alright." I put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get 'em."

"I hope so Leah, I hope so." He squeezed my hand.

"How's Jake?" I asked. "Is he adjusting to the wolf life?"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah kinda, he misses Bella. The leech lover. I hope he doesn't tell her anything." I frowned.

"Hey." I said "My cousin-who happens to be my best friend- is coming to town to visit us. You should meet her." I stated.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Sam asked he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Emily."

_-Two days later-_

"...And be nice." I told Sam.

Sam and I were driving to Port Angeles to pick up Emily from the airport.

"I promise I will."

"Good."

"We caught a leech," Sam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, it was about to kill the Leech lover, Bella." He said

"Caught him just in time," Sam said. "Bella called him Laurent."

I chuckled "Of course she would know his name,"

"Of course," Sam said pulling up into a parking spot.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the gate that Emily would be at.

"Leah!" She yelled, running towards me full speed.

"Emily!" I engulfed her in a hug. "It's been so long."

"Too long." Emily said.

Sam was gazing at Emily with a weird look on his face, I noted that he almost smiled. I squeezed his hand. When he looked down at me he paled.

"And who's this?" Emily asked appraising him.

"Oh Em, this is Sam my boyfriend,"

At the time, I didn't notice Sam wince.

"Wow, you sure get the hot ones." Emily winked.

"Uh, lemme get that for you." Sam stuttered grabbing her luggage.

"And a gentleman too" Emily commented.

I smiled proudly and reached for Sam's hand. He tensed when I grabbed it and didn't relax.

The car ride back home wasn't silent. Emily and I talked enthusiastically but Sam remained silent.

In fact Sam stayed in silence the whole day. When we all stayed at my parents house, and when we dropped Emily off at her parent's old house.

Later that day Sam and I were walking on the beach, "What's wrong with you today?" I asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied stiffly.

"Okay," I replied.

"Look," he said. "I have to go." He ran off in the night.

I sat in the sand. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? He didn't even kiss or hug me goodbye like he usually did.

Little did I know that he went to go see Emily.

_-Three days later-_

"Oh Emily," I said in a sing-song voice.

I walked onto the back porch and went to knock on the door. I noticed two figures in the window but paid no attention.

But then I noticed broad shoulders and black hair with a familiar circular tattoo on his upper arm.

"_Sam?" _My voice cracked.

Emily and Sam were on her couch kissing.

I was frozen, and I couldn't process anything.

Emily and Sam came out, they were telling me things. Telling me that I didn't understand, that I was confused. They told me to go away, they told me things but I didn't comprehend it. I wasn't listening.

"How could you?" I screeched at Sam and Emily.

Emily; who was my best friend, who I trusted. Sam; My boyfriend that I love, he told me he loved me too.

"Leah you don't understand-" Sam started.

"_What_ don't I understand? Tell me." My eyes blurred with tears.

"Leah- I imprinted on Emily."

My head swam with the new information.

"So you're just going to diss me? You couldn't even tell me? You've led me on for a week? Or maybe you didn't even love me."

"Leah-"

"_Shut up!_" I yelled. I couldn't see, my eyes were filled with tears. "You promised."

I ran home crying and collapsed on the couch.

_-Two hours later-_

"Leah," Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Leah honey what's wrong?"

I blinked slowly and sat up, "Dad?"

"Yea it's me," He smiled down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, he handed me hot chocolate.

I smiled weakly at my father, yea I was a daddy's girl.

"Come on, you can tell me."

And I did, it all came pouring out with my tears. Of course I left out the wolfy details.

"Well," Dad sighed and scratched his beard. "That boy didn't know what he was leavin'"

"I guess.." I leaned my head down.

"Look," Dad lifted my chin. "If he was stupid enough to leave you, be smart enough to let him go."

"Thanks daddy," I only called him that at rare moments like these. "I love you." I kissed his cheek.

Just then I saw Seth run out the room with an angry look on his face.

"Seth!" I yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To kill that jerk!"

"You were eaves-dropping?" I frowned running to get to him.

"Yes I was, and I'm going to go murder him" Seth growled with narrowed eyes.

"Wait!" I called running to catch up with him faster. I realized something."You can't"

"And why not?"

'Because', I wanted to yell 'He's a werewolf and he'll tear your head off'

When Seth reach Emily's house he pulled Sam off Emily and began shouting in his face.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't just drop my sister like a piece of trash!" He yelled.

"Seth!" I yelled yanking him back. They both were shaking.

"And you!" Seth rounded on Emily. "You're supposed to be her best friend, and you didn't apologize, you're just as good as him you-" Seth continued.

"Seth stop it," I yelled again.

"Shut up," Sam said to Seth shaking. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do." Seth replied, his skin grew warm and he was shaking more. So was Sam.

Sam's eyes widened and he realized what was going on, "Move back Leah and Emily."

I moved back, but I felt stupid for trusting Sam. Emily was being stupid and clang to his arm.

"You're an ass whole," Seth said. "Both of you."

I gasped when Sam abruptly turned into a large black wolf. Right over my little bother.

"_No!"_ I said.

Right when I heard a scream I turned and saw Emily on the ground.

But I was wrong, Seth was there unharmed he was a slightly smaller tan wolf.

"Seth..." I said.

The two wolves growled at eat other. Then Seth collapsed and turned back into a human. He was collapsed on the floor, I wrapped a blanket around my brother's body. He was burning up.

Sam was back in Human form with a towel around his waist. "He's changing,"

"No shit."

I looked toward Emily, "Oh my God."

Sam turned fast, He let out a cry and growled at us knowing that it was his fault.

"Leave!" He yelled. "Go away,"

I left cradling my younger brother and thought about Emily's now scarred face.

_-A few minutes later-_

I set Seth down on the couch, his body was shaking, it kept getting warmer and colder.  
"Dad!" I called. Maybe he could help.

I walked into the kitchen and found mom crying at the table.

"Mom?" I sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Your father.."

"What?" I asked "What's wrong?" I started to panic.

"H-he had a heart attack."

"What? He's okay right? He made it? He's alive?"

Mom sobbed more and shook her head. "N-no sweetie, he passed."

I screamed. "No! No! No! He can't die!" I sobbed.

My body started to shake and I ran outside, it started to rain.

"NO! Dad you can't leave me, you couldn't have died!" The rain washed my tears off my face.

My sadness turned to anger and back. "No!" I kicked a tree. "No," I said quietly.

My body shook and I felt my self change, I was very hot almost like fire. My body felt different, faster, stronger. I looked down and saw _fur_

I howled.

Then I phased back and collapsed on the ground, "No," I said again before laying limply on the ground.

Someone carried me inside my house, at that point I didn't care who it was, I didn't care if they saw my naked body, or my cries.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again.

**Author's note: Depressing ending :/ I tried to follow the timing of New Moon, I think I did pretty well except at some parts xD**


End file.
